Inside The Cage
by xXxFlAwLeSsLY.iM.peRFecT
Summary: The cursed power that is passed down through the generations, the power, if awakened will rival the powers of a god. Kasumi follows the voice that leads her on a directionless journey, a journey that will change her entire life. MasamoriXOC
1. Voice

This chapter has been rewritten (07/06/10)

Please review!

I will be doing the first and last disclaimer here for the whole story!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KEKKAISHI, But I DO OWN KASUMI**_

* * *

Yay! This is my...6th fanfiction? This chapter is a bit short but...nevermind

**I think it is! PLEASE REVIEW so I know how I'm going!**

Well_** please**_ go _**read**_ my _**Bleach, Shaman King or Yu Yu Hakusho**_ story as well!

I hope you enjoy this story, this is only the intro so it will get more interesting in the next few chapters! THIS is a MasamoriXOC story

This story will follow some of the plot but I will add pite and pieces into it as well and I THINK I will write into the manga part as well!

If you don't read the manga you might get a bit confused! I read it and it is REALLY Fantastic (x1000), i think they should have made a 2nd series for Kekkaishi! It's sad that they didn't.

**PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Enough of me and on with the story!

* * *

The cloudless night was breathtakingly beautiful, the cratered full moon hung silently in the ink black sky that stretched on endlessly. Shimmering silver beams bathed the rolling mountains that stretched across in faint light. Yet the tranquil silence was not complete, the gently blowing wind carried the stench of freshly spilt blood, faint commanding shouts and inhuman screeches of fury.

Gleaming violet eyes shadowed as she tugged her straw hat further down her head, strands of black hair brushed just below her shoulders. The bells that hung from the ends of her white obi tinkled together in a light melody as she stepped down the sloped path way, avoiding loose footholds and the crumbling rocks.

She wore a deep purple kimono that had patterns of waves traced onto its hem that brushed against her ankles. Although it was not suitable to wear when going hiking up the mountains, her movements were still light and careful, not disturbing her surroundings the slightest as she passed.

Suddenly, something snatched at her foot, nearly causing her to trip and land on her face. But she managed to catch herself in time. However, banging her arm against a tree trunk in the process.

"This would be so much easier if I just cut all these trees down." She muttered jokingly to herself, straightening and rubbing arm tenderly.

"But that would anger you _and_ this forest greatly." Her purple eyes glinted at the topaz eyes that stared at her from the shadows of the towering trees.

Kasumi bowed her head to the concealed being and murmured respectfully as she kept her eyes lowered.

"I apologize deeply for trespassing on your land, but I need to cross this place in order to reach my destination, please understand and overlook my actions. I do not intend this to be a sign of challenge of threat to your land." The golden eyes blinked before an echoing hiss echoed around the clearing.

Somewhat like a whisper of approval.

"Thank you very much." Kasumi bowed again as the local god allowed her to pass through safely.

She straightened as the god of the area in the form of an enormous emerald green snake slithered away into the shifting depths of the trees, allowing her passage through its domain. Straightening her wide brimmed hat with a single hand, Kasumi continued to trudge along the path littered by scattered rocks and leaves.

"I'm nearer…" The voice she had been hearing for what seemed like an age was now stronger, louder and more forceful than before, she sighed softly and rubbed her temples in weariness as her head pounded at the voice's persistence.

"Seriously... the constant calling is giving me a throbbing headache…" Kasumi complained quietly to herself.

Suddenly, the branched above her swayed and she caught a faint whisper.

'_Chance!'_ Violet eyes closed as the surroundings were blocked out, leaving nothing but the drifting murmurs.

'_A child…no…you are…' _A sudden gale screamed through the trees, nearly knocking her hat off her head had she not been grasping it tightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but listen in!" She offered an apology.

Receiving no reply.

"Stingy." Muttering below her breath she once again began to trudge down path.

'_That person…they seem to be fighting right now…against a lot of ayakashi…'_ Delicate brows furrowed as she sniffed the air.

'_The stench of blood…is getting stronger…'_

'_I better hurry then…'_

With that, the woman continued to walk along the path that would lead her to the end of her directionless journey and onto yet another path she was destined to walk down.

* * *

I've changed bits and pieces of it.

Thanks for reading!

~Crimson


	2. Crush the Shadow

This chapter has been rewritten (07/06/10)

Please review to tell me what you think!

* * *

A lone person stood calmly on a pale blue cube that was suspended high in the murky black sky, his dark clothes fluttered in the light breeze as pitch black eyes surveyed the battlefields below, calculating as they roaming across the land strewn with carnage. The mountains that stretched as far as the eyes could see concealed the ancient valley in its dense green foliage.

'_This place is crumbling…'_ The Kekkaishi's face was a blank mask.

The cracked ground of the valley floor heaved as if in agony, flashes of light lit the black sky for a few brief seconds before returning to its former darkness. The brilliant lights revealed the ruined remains of what had once been a stretch of dense, concealing forest, now trampled and burnt to the ground by the howling ayakashis that now roamed around its ruined land.

The charred branches of the countless twisted trees reached towards the sky like the claws of the lost and forgotten. Inhuman screams rang shrills around the looming cliffs of the valley, echoing chillingly before fading into the distance.

A huge ball of fire flew through the air and hit numerous ayakashis that fell screeching and burning to the ground, their wings smoldering and their bodies disintegrating into ash. His unwavering gaze swept across the land as he stood tall and proud above his battling followers, Masamori stood up and yelled out.

"Don't let a single one of them escape!" There were several answering yells of determination, followed by the earsplitting roars of the ayakashis as their blood seeped the ground, staining it deep red.

Masamori stiffened as another explosion sounded on the groaning ground of the valley and another wave of ayakashi poured out of the darkness of the crack in the foot of the jagged cliffs.

'_The ayakashi are coming from another dimension through that crack…' _His brows furrowed slightly as the ayakashi continued to escape from the dimension.

'_I'll need to seal it.'_ A crease formed on his brows, a slight frown found its way onto his face as a new presence made itself known.

A flicker of energy.

Miniscule.

Supposedly insignificant.

But…

It was rippling towards him.

As if.

The person was trying to alert him of their presence.

'_This energy…an ayakashi majiri…? No…it feels different…Their intention does not carry a single trace of malice…it feels more like…'_ His frown deepened as it flared, the strangely soft energy spread wider, like ripples in a pond.

A huge midnight black carp leapt up beside him, swimming through the air around his head gracefully before hovering beside his head.

"Kurohime, spread your wave and find out the position of that person." The ink black carp soared up into the air, shadowed in the full moon before diving down and disappearing with a few droplets of black water.

The clear image of the silver moon wavered as black ripples began to spread rapidly, shadowing the moon and transforming it into a thin crimson crescent as the dark, rippling waves cascaded. The carp swam around in great circles before swimming back to Masamori and murmuring wordlessly into his ear.

'_Definitely a human with some sort of power…approaching steadily…' _The Kekkaishi frowned and looked in the direction of where the person was coming from, his eyes on the towering cliff that overlooked and shadowed the battlefields.

'_It's obvious that they know a battle is going on here so why are they approaching…?'_

Suddenly an ayakashi flew towards him from behind, its gaping mouth gaping open, full of rows of jagged teeth, it roared in triumph as it neared Masamori. Its wild red eyes gleamed as it lunged forwards, prepared to claim its victory.

Masamori closed his eyes and flicked his right hand out, a pale blue kekkai surrounded the ayakashi immediately. The ayakashi struggled futilely in the barrier, letting out pathetic yelps and shrieks as Masamori tilted his head to gaze at it.

'_I'll leave that for now…I need to concentrate on things before me…'_ Pitiless black eyes watched as he flicked his wrist, causing his kekkai to shrink and destroy the ayakashi. A cool, gentle breeze swept his deep greenish-blue haori behind him and it fluttered furiously as the breeze became stronger.

'_I will have to seal that portal now before this place becomes overrun by ayakashi…'_ He continued to look down on the destroyed village, the ayakashis still came wave after wave.

"Move back! I'm going to seal to pathway now!" Masamori yelled over the inhuman screams as he jumped down from his kekkai and landed on another kekkai he had created, his face shadowed.

The members of the Night Troop moved out of his way, fending off the ayakashi as he landed on the rocky ground and sprinted forwards to the swirling black pathway that led to another dimension.

His path was blocked when a giant ayakashi burst out of the ground and bared its fangs at him, saliva dripping from its gaping mouth and landing onto the ground with hissing sizzles.

'_This will be difficult with all these distractions…'_ The ayakashi suddenly knocked out of his path by curled blades, it gave a snarl and a violent shake of its shaggy head as its attention was refocused onto a new target.

"Leave the rest to us, Touryou!" Hakudou shouted as he threw his Moon Blades at the ayakashi.

"I don't want any sacrifices!" Masamori yelled at them, reminding them for the hundredth time, receiving several shouts of reply followed by the tearing screech of the ayakashi as the Moon Blades pierces through it thick leathery skin.

He darted swiftly towards the gaping black portal, the mass of ayakashi escaping from the portal had decreased dramatically, but he could see that another lot was coming soon. Black eyes closed as the energy welled up inside him, pouring out in the form of countless floating pale blue strings and curling over the portal like a net.

Masamori sucked in a breath and concentrated on continuing to weave the complicated web as a clawed hand shot out of the portal only to be trapped in place. Muffled screeched could be heard as the ayakashis tried to escape from the opening, the strings that spread across the path constricted slowly, pulling the edges of the dimension together slowly but steadily.

A sudden deafening roar echoed through the air, making the earth vibrate in fear, one of the thin threads snapped as his concentration wavered. His closed his eyes as he let his energy pour out to repair the broken thread and strengthen the others.

'_What just happened…?'_ He allowed his eyes to stray from the twisting web for a fraction of a second before looking back.

For an instant he had saw the wild crimson eyes of the ayakashi, its shadow of its multiple tails that swung around and the dark malice that oozed from it. Baring its serrated teeth, it let out a blood curdling howl, scraping its claws across the earth and leaving deep grooved behind.

'_That ayakashi…it's stronger than the ones before…'_ Masamori gritted his teeth as his eyes darted to the ayakashi once again.

'_It must have absorbed the powers of the weaker ayakashi and evolved…it might be a bit too strong for them to handle…' _The threads of the web swirled inwards in a deathly slow pace as Masamori continued the slow process of sealing the portal whilst the rest struggled to restrain the ayakashi that was now on an insane rampage.

~K~E~K~K~A~I~S~H~I~

Kasumi stiffened at the sound of the roar the made the air itself vibrate, her brows furrowed in slight worry before she started to walk in a faster pace.

'_The one that just appeared…'_ Gleaming violet eyes narrowed slightly as another inhuman scream made a chilling shiver run up her spine.

'_It's strong…'_ Kasumi began to run towards the source of fighting and destruction, she skidded down the slope, making a cloud of dust rise up around her before taking off towards the cliff that was in the distance.

~K~E~K~K~A~I~S~H~I~

Gen lunged towards the ayakashi, his claws outstretched, ready to rip into its thick fur coat. His eyes widened in surprise when it swung its shaggy head towards him, its black lips tugged up into a maniacal grin, suddenly he caught sight of one of its multiple tails flying towards him.

It was fast.

He couldn't block in time.

It slammed into him, batting him out of the air and sending him crashing into the hard ground, skidding to a halt a few hundred metres away from the impact. Gen struggled to push himself up, ignoring the pain the seared through his side and spitting out blood and glaring at the ayakashi that was now attacked by the others.

"**Weak! You humans are so weak!"** It cackled as it swung its tails around, sweeping the attackers back as effortlessly as batting away flies.

They crashed to the ground unmoving as others leapt towards the ayakashi who grinned in amusement and swiped at them effortlessly with a tail. Crimson droplets splattered onto the ground, staining it red in the light of the full moon as the ayakashi laughed madly at the futile attempts of the humans that continuously rushed at it.

"**Give up! You fools!"**

On the ground, Makio summoned the shadows, the black tendrils curled around him before flashing towards the ayakashi like streaks of dark lightning.

They too were batted away, he stiffened when its multiple eyes slid in his direction. A manical grin curled its black lips, emerald eyes widened and flashed to the side.

A tail swept towards him with frightening speed.

He dodged, barely.

Only to have another swing down on top of him mercilessly, forcing him into the ground. Blood spew from his lips as sickening cracks ran through his body.

"**What? You're done already?"** It sneered down at him, Makio could do nothing but glare back.

"**How boring."** This time, it lifted its paw, slowly, purposefully.

Realization struck him, the ayakashi was going to crush him.

The shadow user struggled to move, but found that he couldn't even twitch a single finger. He couldn't feel his body at all.

'_Shit…'_ Was the last thought that rang through his mind as the paw came slamming down.

* * *

If you don't remember, Makio is a shadow user in the Night Troop, he appears in episode 42 of Kekkaishi

Thanks for reading

~Crimson


	3. Don't Lose Your Concentration

Hello there! I know I havn't updated for a long time, I've been busy with all my school work and I had some...issued come up...hence the great delay.

But I'm back now and I hope I can continue to update...hopefully.

Now, I've rewritten all the previous chapters so you should go back and read it so you know what's going on!

_**Big THANK YOU**_ to everyone who reveiwed! Thanks for your comments, I will try my best to improve!

Now on with the story.

* * *

"Makio!"

Desperate cries rang out.

"Move out of the way! Makio!"

Urges.

Pleads.

Masamori ignored them all.

"He's not going to make it in time-!"

That was _it_.

Masamori swung around, for once nearly losing his calm as he fully disregarded the process of sealing the dimension, instead focusing on trying to save his subordinate from death.

But, everything was going to fast.

He wasn't going to make it in time!

"_Don't lose your concentration now…Kekkaishi…" _A sudden voice whispered, as faint as a dragonfly skimming daintily across the surface of a water .

Then everything slowed down, the sky above him rippled eerily, tinted with crimson. Suddenly a light wind caressed the side of his cheek, his eyes widened in surprise as a person landed lightly beside him.

A woman.

The end of her iris purple kimono fluttering slightly in an unfelt wind, the childish tinkling of bells reached his ears. Onyx black hair drifted messily around a pale face.

Pale pink lips parted.

"_I spent a lot of time trying to locate you…and you lead me straight into battle at first meeting…'_ Irritation laced the melodic voice.

"_Unbelievable…but I shall keep my complaints to myself for now…as you seem to be having some trouble…" _

Was that _mock_ he could hear in her slightly playful voice?

He was shaken from his thoughts by the following statement she made.

"_Leave this to me…"_

Piercing purple met fathomless black for a split second, Masamori was thrown into the seemingly fathomless depths of her eyes before the thread was ripped away as she glanced at the ayakashi.

"_I won't let your men die…"_

Then everything sped back up.

Masamori jerked sharply, eyes flitting to the side, there was no one there.

A hallucination.

Something akin to horror tore through his chest.

_No!_

The ayakashi's paw was about to crush Hiba, who was lying helplessly on the ground, into a bloody pulp.

Abruptly, the akayashi froze, as if suddenly petrified.

"**W-What?" **

Masamori couldn't help but stare, disbelief coursing through his veins.

Midnight black hair whipping lazily in the wind, the light tinkling of bells a shocking sound in contrast to the screams and howls.

She was standing there.

Beside one of the fallen members of his organization.

As if it was normal thing.

Kasumi stared at the akayashi looming over her with slight interest before lifting a hand and flicking her wrist in a somewhat lazy manner.

The earth trembled as the huge body crashed into the ground.

Everyone gaped.

The ayakashi.

The ayakashi they couldn't even scratch.

Was sprawled helplessly at her feet.

Suddenly the woman swayed dangerously and nearly tripped, but she managed not to, instead she spun around, a hand over the side of her mouth.

"Hey! Kekkaishi!" She called out, slight annoyance in her echoing voice.

"Didn't I tell you to not lose your concentration?" She quirked an eyebrow at Masamori's lack of reaction.

A deep rumbling grunt that grated at their ears unpleasantly issued from the ayakashi.

"**Who the hell are you-?"**

The woman's eyebrow twitched in annoyance before she once again waved her hand, but this time with more aggression.

The ayakshi was once again slammed into the ground, this time, with more force.

"Would you _please _be _quiet?_" Kasumi snapped, her patience running thin as she rubbed her temples wearily in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain of her headache.

"I'm trying to speak right now."

Sighing, she looked back up, ignoring the stares she was receiving and focusing entirely on meeting the blank black eyes that belonged to the Kekkaishi.

"Now, as I said before, I won't let your men die." Kasumi stated tiredly. "So, you can relax and go back to sealing that crack before more ayakashi come out which would be troublesome."

Masamori's eyes narrowed, his lips moved, however, his question was answered before it could even leave his mouth

"Whether you trust me or not is up to you."

"After all, I did just save this guy from becoming pulp didn't I?"

Masamori watched as a faint smirk curled the corner of her lips, her iris purple eyes taunting him before she turned her back on him.

His teeth ground together.

He had no choice right now.

Turning back to the crack, he focused his will one sealing the dimension.

Back before the ayakashi, Kasumi couldn't help but smirk at the disgruntled look on his face before he turned back to his work.

Turning her attention to the person- no wait.

She stared in shock.

A man.

A normal looking person.

Maybe only slightly older than herself.

Pale skin, ruffled black hair.

Nothing about him suggested that he was a human with special powers.

Her shock faded a bit and turned into guilty gladness.

'_So there are people like me…I'm not the only one…'_

Slowly, she knelt down beside him, slight worry invading her as she noticed how still he seemed. Carefully, she eased him onto his back, frowning at the blood that seeped profusely from the gashes.

'_If I don't stop the blood…he's going to die…'_

Calling upon her power was similar to dropping a stone into a pond, the ripples sending the tingles through her body. Lifting a hand, she gently brushed her fingers across the larger wound, watching as they slowly, but steadily sealed, leaving nothing but a bright red line.

With the main wounds sealed, Kasumi allowed her tense frame to relax, blackness tinted the edge of her sight as beads of sweat rolled down her back from the effort.

'_Seriously…why…am I being so kind today…?'_

Suddenly, the man let out a groan, his dark brows furrowed as if in pain before her eyelids cracked open.

Makio blinked blearily, the night sky met his sight along with the gagging stench of blood.

"What…?" He rasped, voice cracking.

Didn't he get crushed by that ayakashi?

What had happened?

"Oh? You're awake." A surprised voice issued from his side.

Makio craned his neck, his eyes falling onto a woman who was kneeling at his side.

Midnight black hair framed a pale delicate face, wide amethyst purple eyes peered at him with…

Concern?

'_Who...is she…?'_

"Who…What…?" He was terribly confused, but his blurred thoughts were halted as a single finger pressed against his lips.

"Shhh…" Kasumi murmured softly, soothingly, quieting the man's questions.

She knew what it was like to wake up disoriented ad confused.

"Do not speak, you are injured."

The man fell silent.

Good.

"Now, I'm going to take you somewhere else, okay?" Kasumi explained calmly, watching as his unfocused eyes shifted, she could almost see his fogged mind trying to process her words.

'_He must have received a concussion.'_

After a while, Makio nodded, slowly, still confused.

"Okay, I'm going to have to move you now." Kasumi smiled reassuringly before reaching out and grasping his wrist.

Easing his body up slowly, carefully, just about to hoist him up when a hand clamped down firmly on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Kasumi glanced at the hand on her shoulder and followed it up.

Another man, his skin slightly tanned and his short blonde hair cropped messily. A generally approachable person was her first thought about him…

However, the great spiked bat behind him suggested something entirely different.

Kasumi was jerked out of her musings when he spoke, his voice strangely light and cheerful despite the situation.

"I'll take him."

"O-oh, right." Kasumi fumbled slightly as she passed the dazed shadow user over to the man, who she concluded was a friend of the person she had just healed.

The man hoisted the shadow user over his shoulder with relative ease, taking care not to jostle him and rip the wound she had spent a great deal of energy to heal.

What?

The man was staring her down, making her squirm uncomfortable under his criticizing gaze.

Suddenly he spoke.

"I don't know who you are, but thanks for saving Makio."

Kasumi stiffened at his words, momentarily stunned, before quickly replying with a faint smile.

"You're welcome."

He nodded and began to walk away when Kasumi let out an exclamation.

"Ah! Wait a moment." The man paused and glanced back to see her smiling nervously.

"Um, could you tell the other to move away a bit?" Kasumi asked politely, as deep growl penetrated the air around them.

The man's gaze slid to the ayakashi that was beginning to rise back onto its legs, snarling ferociously as it did. Its wild scarlet eyes were fixed on Kasumi, burning with immense anger, a rage that made her shake inside like a leaf in a howling gale. The man glanced at her worridly, Kasumi could do nothing but offer a forced smile even as Aa bead of sweat rolled down her brow.

"Cause this is going to get_ really_ ugly."

* * *

So, its starting to get interesting now!

_**Please review**_ to tell me what you think and _THANKS for reading_!

By the way, the new guy (tanned skin, blonde hair) that appeared is called Todoroki, he appears in episode 42 of Kekkaishi as well.

~Crimson


End file.
